Katrin & Anne
by Articulate Owl
Summary: What happens when a woman by the name of Mcgonagall moves in next door to the Dursleys? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a story I got the idea for awhile back. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was the Wednesday after Harry got back from school, and although he wasn't happy to be back with the Dursleys, it was nice to have a break from all of the drama his 4th year had brought. He was sitting in his room trying to write a Transfiguration essay when from downstairs he heard, "Boy! Get down here!"

"Coming!" Harry shouted back, as he eased himself up and slipped his homework back under the loose floorboard by his bed. 'What now?' Harry thought to himself as he walked through his bedroom door.

Harry stepped into the kitchen to find his aunt, uncle, and cousin dressed to go out.

" _We_ are going out to ice cream," said Uncle Vernon. " _You_ are going to go and help the new neighbors move in. If you don't make us look good boy . . . . . " And with that they walked out the door.

'New neighbors?' Thought Harry, as he walked out the door. He really hoped they were nice. And sure enough, as Harry looked around, he saw a silver van and a moving truck at #7. He jogged over, and as he got closer he could make out two figures. A woman, skinny, with ebony hair streaked with gray who looked to be in her 60s. And a man, taller than with the woman and with lots of muscles. The man was taking things out of the truck while the woman pointed to where she wanted them.

"Excuse me," said Harry to the woman," I'm Harry Potter and I live at #4. I came over to see if you wanted any help moving in."

The woman turned on her heels to face Harry.

"Oh, hello dear," said the woman, "I'd love some help. You see, my son Hermes was the only one of my kids to take time off of work to help my sister Anne and I move in. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katrin Mcgonagall, why don't you follow me inside?"

"Sure," said Harry as he followed her inside. They walked upstairs to a bedroom that must have belonged to the woman.

"You can just hang these pictures up as I hand them to you dear," she said and handed him a picture.

As Harry hung the picture on the wall he asked, "Did you say your name was Mcgonagall?"

"Yes," she answered as she handed him another picture. "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am," Harry replied. "I just know someone named Mcgonagall. She's a teacher at my school"

"Let me guess," said Mrs Mcgonagall. "She teaches transfiguration, keeps her hair up in a tight bun, and is stern and stubborn."

"Yes! But Mrs. Mcgonagall, how did you know?!" asked Harry surprised.

"Minerva's my daughter." She said as she handed harry two more pictures. "And please, call me Kat, or Katy."

"Sorry," said Harry, "I don't see the resemblance."

"I wouldn't have expected you to," replied Katy as she turned towards the vanity. She put her hair in a bun a put something on her face, then turned around. She looked just like Minerva. It turned out that what she had put on her face was a pair of glasses which she wore on the end of her nose just as Minerva did.

"Wow Katy. Just wow," said Harry as he stared.

"Mr. Potter why are you staring?" Said Katy, imitating Minerva.

"Well Professor you seemed to have aged a bit since I last saw you," replied Harry deciding to play along. They went on that way for hours completely forgetting about the pictures they were supposed to be hanging up. They probably would have gone on like that to if Anne hadn't walked in.

"Minerva!? When did _you_ get here?!" Anne shrieked, completely flustered. Harry and Katy burst out laughing. Then, Katy took off the glasses and let down her hair.

"Only me Anne," said Katy, still laughing.

"Oh Kat," was the only reply they got, for Anne had left the room.

"That was fun Harry. Why don't you drop by tomorrow?" Offered Katy, dropping the glasses on the ground.

"I'd love to Katy!" Replied Harry as he left. Now he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is all that I had written previously, please let me know if you would like to see this continued!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Knock, knock, knock. Harry pounded on Katy's door.''Hello?" said the plump woman that Harry remembered as Anne as she popped her head out the door. "Oh! Harry, please come in. Maybe you can talk some sense into Kat."

Harry followed her inside secretly wondering what Katy was doing. Then, he stopped. They had just entered what looked like a mini gym with a trampoline in the corner. On that trampoline, Katy was doing backflips.

"Good luck," Anne muttered to Harry as she left.

Harry turned to Katy and said, "Katy! What are you doing?"

"It's a thing I call having fun," replied Katy doing her another flip.

"Not that I don't think what you're doing is cool," said Harry, looking slightly uncomfortable. "But shouldn't you be enjoying more of an adult kind of fun?"

"That's what Minerva says," replied Katy , sticking out her tongue. "Come on Harry, let's eat something."

In the blue a white kitchen Katy cut a rich chocolate cake. She brought a huge slice to Harry and said, "I'm going to the Weasley's tonight, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to Katy! The Dursleys aren't going to care," Harry eagerly replied accidentally knocking over his milk. "Sorry . . . . . "

"It's fine Harry, why don't you go get ready for tonight? I'll get you when I'm ready," said Katy with a warm smile.

Later that night harry was standing in Katy's backyard clutching her arm. Then, they vanished.

"Katy, how old are you?" asked Harry once they had arrived at the Weasley's.

"Well if you must know," replied Katy, sighing, "I'm 97"

They entered the Burrow, Harry still in shock. He couldn't believe Katy was 97. She looked 60!

They passed through the kitchen and into the living room where the sat down with Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and Ginny. Tonks looked a tad uncomfortable, but otherwise everyone seemed fine.

"Katy! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Molly, hugging Katy.

"You too Molly," Katy calmly replied drinking some tea Ginny had brought her. Everyone chatted pleasantly for a little while until,

"We have something we'd like to tell you," announced Lupin, indicating himself and Tonks.

"Yes?" said Molly "What is it?"

"We're um," said Tonks hesitantly, "Well, we're getting married."

"Wow Tonks, that's," started Ron.

"Oh shut up Ronald!" Hermione interrupted. "That's wonderful Tonks!"

"Congrats Remus," Harry said a little surprised.

"How wonderful Tonks!" Exclaimed Ginny as she ran to hug Tonks. Arthur thumped Remus on the back while Molly ranted on and on about cakes and wedding dresses. Harry was the only one who noticed that Katy hadn't said anything.

"Katy, are you okay?" Harry asked, then he realized she wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Katy?" He asked.

"Who?" Said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at Harry.

"I haven't seen her since you guys came in," replied Tonks.

Just then Katy walked in dragging Professor Mcgonagall behind her, "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Tonks and Remus are getting married," said Molly excitedly.

"See Minerva!" Katy said rather angrily, "Remus and Nymphadora are completely different ages and they're getting married!"

"Mother!" Shrieked Professor Mcgonagall, "We will discuss this later."

There were gasps from those who didn't know Katy and chuckles from those who did as well as a stern look towards the laughers from Professor Mcgonagall.

"You're Professor Mcgonagall's Mum!?" Yelled Ron staring at Katy.

"Katrin Mcgonagall at your service," replied Katy. "But please call me Katy or Kat, you may use Minerva's first name as well."

"Mother you may not tell people that they may use my first name without my permission," Said Minerva through gritted teeth.

Katy turned to Minerva now and said quite sternly, "I don't like your attitude young lady." Ron and Harry started snickering at the way Katy was addressing stern Professor McGonagall.

"Mother stop this at once!" Yelled Minerva who wasn't going to be humiliated in front of students.

"Sit down and be quiet Minerva!" Yelled Katy in such a commanding tone that Minerva just sat down stunned. Then Katy continued in a cheerful manner, "Congrats Nymphadora, Remus. When's the wedding?"

"Next month," replied Remus, smiling at Tonks.

"Next month!" Cried Molly, "But there's so much to do! You need a dress and a cake and,"

"We've been planning for a while Molly!" said Tonks looking at the flustered Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes well you'll still need some things," said Katy smiling. " Minerva will go shopping for a dress with you, and someone else . . . . . "

"I'll go!" Offered Hermione, eager to make friends with her stern professor.

"Good," decided Katy. "Minerva and . . . " she trailed off not knowing Hermione's name.

"Oh!" Said Hermione, realizing the trouble. "I'm Hermione, that's Ginny and that's Ron." She pointed to each person as she went.

"So Nymphadora, Minerva and Hermione will go pick out a dress with you. Why don't you meet up in The Three Broomsticks tomorrow morning," said Katy, not seeming at all embarrassed about not knowing Hermione's name.

Minerva, apparently realizing what was happening, objected, "Mother I never said I would go with her nor do I want to especially if a student's coming."

"Minerva why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm not asking you to enjoy yourself! Just go and try to be helpful,"

"I must be going, I shall see you tomorrow," said Minerva, still as stubborn as mule. Then she left the room.

'Well we must be going as well," said Katy breaking the silence, "Come on Harry." Then, Harry took her hand, and they vanished.

Back at the Dursley's, Katy was outside the door and Harry was about to go back inside when, "Harry?" Said Katy, "I'll get you tomorrow morning and we'll go supervise the dress shopping." Then she winked and left.

The next morning Katy arrived at #4 at 9:00 a.m.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Dursley! You must be Harry's aunt," Said Katy when the door was opened. "Harry?" She called into the house.

Then Harry came running out, "Here I am Kat! Are you sure I should go though? I mean, Tonks is a girl, and she's going to be trying on clothes . . . . "

" Oh nonsense Harry! Now, let's get going," said Kat, and when he grabbed her arm, they vanished.

At The Three Broomsticks, they found Minerva and Hermione waiting for Tonks.

"Hello Kat!" Said Hermione cheerfully, Minerva on the other hand, "Mother what on earth are you doing here, and with Mr. Potter!"

It hadn't really been meant as a question, but Katy decided to answer anyway, "Harry and I are going to supervise."

Before Minerva had a chance to reply, Tonks walked in and announced that she was ready to go, so everyone left.

At Madame Malkin's, they walked to the back of the store and found the wedding dresses. No one knew quite what to do so they asked Minerva, but she had never married. So of course, Katy stepped in.

"Nymphadora, what size are you?" She said briskly.

"I um . . ." Tonks started to answer, but seemed uncomfortable, then, Hermione stepped in.

"Really Katy! If Tonks doesn't want to say she doesn't have to, we can just look for dresses and she can tell us whether they fit or not," she said, hoping that she would find the right dress.

Then, Tonks started laughing, "I was just teasing you guys! I'm a metamorphmagus remember, I can change myself to fit anything." She smiled, and raised her eyebrows at Katy.

"Of course," said Katy, laughing as well." That seems to have escaped my old memory."

So, they looked for dresses, but none of them really seemed to look good on Tonks. Hermione was looking at dresses in the maternity section since Tonks could fit anything, and she came upon a beautiful pink tinted dress. It had cute cup style sleeves and was very beautiful but not in the least bit fancy.

She quickly brought it to Tonks who muttered, "I might not need to morph to fit this one," but nobody heard her.

Everyone loved the dress and they were still talking about it on the way home.

As Harry left Katy on her doorstep he asked, "Why are Lupin and Tonks rushing to get married?"

"Let me think about that Harry," replied Katy as she closed her door. Then she quietly added, " She could be pr- no! They wouldn't be that irresponsible, would they?"


End file.
